


Action figure theatre: Episode "Sacrifice" (or: Oliver in chains, basically)

by DieAstra



Series: Arrow action figure comics [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene from the end of season one, where Malcolm had Oliver in chains, done with action figures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action figure theatre: Episode "Sacrifice" (or: Oliver in chains, basically)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/Sacrifice/Chains01.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/Sacrifice/Chains02.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/Sacrifice/Chains03.jpg.html)

I really love those handcuffs. Actually they are for the 1:6 figures and too big but they open and close. The ones I have for the small figures don't, and he was not able to get his arms close enough together for them. So, the big ones it were.

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/Sacrifice/Chains04.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/Sacrifice/Chains05.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/Sacrifice/Chains06.jpg.html)

 

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/Sacrifice/Chains07.jpg.html)


End file.
